As disclosed in a patent literature 1, an antenna device is known that has a GPS antenna, a DTV antenna, and a radio antenna which are placed in space formed by an antenna base (hereinafter referred to as a base) and an antenna cover (hereinafter referred to as a housing) as a projection of a vehicle outer shape.